<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To thine own self, be true by Jade_Pearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771466">To thine own self, be true</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Pearl/pseuds/Jade_Pearl'>Jade_Pearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zhímíng Băoshí [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Badass Marc Anciel, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Marc Anciel &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Marc is in a gang, Marinette is in a gang, Minor Character Death, OOC characters, School Shootings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Pearl/pseuds/Jade_Pearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc and Marinette are given a chance to be normal and are over the moon. However, when a lying fox enters their lives and hurts their friends, they find that there are benefits to being feared.</p><p>Edit: trying to update tags. The violence warning is for chapter 4 onwards. Tagging with a phone ain't it, the shooting warning is for chapter 4, not by students but it happens in the school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe - Relationship, Minor Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zhímíng Băoshí [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>All the HBIC MLB fics I can find, HBIC Marinette, MarcNath Fics!, Miraculous LadyBug Stories, miraculous ladybug stories, the power of love always so strong</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just to be free like others get to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171438">The Red King and Queen</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885">Mpuppy5885</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My brain wanted badass, mafia Marc and Marinette. *Will Smith hands* Here it is! This a WIP, minus a vague plot I'm not entirely sure where this is going so...welcome to the ride. </p><p>If you see anything I might have  missed tagging please let me know.</p><p> </p><p>PLEASE READ!<br/>While I have no plans of including extreme violence, this is a mafia fic. That is your warning! There is a scene which mentions violence at the beginning. I find it very mild, however if the mention of missing body parts or mention of violence is uncomfortable to you skip from..."no help arriving" to the first +=+=+.</p><p>I have no idea what type of relationship will develop from Luka, Marinette, Adrien and Kagami. I just know that relationships will develop. How and in what form is up to the muse. </p><p>There are no miraculouses in this AU. I repeat, this is a no miraculous AU. How that's gonna go, not sure yet. But it'll work.</p><p>I'm tagging as I go so bear with me please. If you caught the reference in the chapter title, I love you.<br/>I think that's everything for now. Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The eerie silence of the harbor was jarringly broken by a scream of pain and terror. The sound bounced off the various containers and freight ships, creating a disturbingly distorted echo. Normally, the port authorities would investigate, but this wasn't a normal situation and there would be no help arriving. </p><p>"Please, please! I beg of you. I-I...I didn't know-know they were the gems! It won't happen ag-ahhhh!"</p><p>"Do be quiet. Your whimpering is deplorable."</p><p>Cradling his broken and now bleeding hand, the man silently observed his captors. The woman who'd crushed his hand under her heel stepped back in disgust as her partner ordered the man to be restrained again. Wang Lian giggled at her girlfriend's irritated face as they watched the man's bruised, naked body be  hooked and hang barely off the floor. </p><p>"Now, ā-jiĕ, we really must control that temper." She knew Lánhuā could feel her shit eating grin from behind her back, predictably she didn't spare her a glance. All business that one. Huffing, Lian turned to their guest, "What're we gonna do with him." She put on her 'business face', this was serious after all. No one messed with the Cheng gems and got away. Even if the brats could handle themselves, they never let her be an auntie anymore.</p><p>"We'll send a message, of course. Things have been settling down now that Emerald and Sapphire have completed their training-"</p><p>"Just in time too." She eyed the gash running down the would-be assassin/kidnapper's side and his empty eye socket, both cauterized. Couldn't have him dying on them now could they. Not before he learnt.</p><p>Lánhuā cracked a small smile, as she also surveyed the damage done. "Quite." She replied, before shifting, "But we still have to be cautious. It won't do if anyone thinks they can get to us through them, or that a slight against them won't go unpunished."</p><p>"Indeed. Well, my dearest heart, shall we?" She got a nod in return, before as one, the greatest assassins in the east tore into the man that tried to hurt their niece and nephew. His tortured screams echoed around the Shanghai port, for a very long time after that.</p><p>+=+=+</p><p>Finally home to the family high rise in Nanshan, two teens furiously divested themselves of their footwear, barely remembering to put on their indoor slippers before dropping onto the living room couches in a huff. Their guards regarded them warily, before deciding it was best to give them space. They moved to the far corners of the room, unseen but very much present.</p><p>They lay sprawled on their seat of choice for several minutes before finally addressing their shared issue.</p><p>"You don't think-"</p><p>"Lăolao wouldn't do that to us." The emerald eyed teen stared at his cousin as she continued her tirade. "She knows how much this means to us. She wouldn't go back on her word because of some-some two-bit, would-be kidnapper!" With a huff, the blue eyed girl regarded her cousin as she sank into her seat. "Afterall, we held up our end. We completed all of our training, we're further ahead than people twice our age and we got away from that guy in short. With a lesson he won't soon forget." The last sentence held enough venom to make the seasoned guards' blood run cold. Let it never be said that there was a weak link in the Cheng family. Whether they actively partook of the family business or not, a Cheng is someone you never cross. A shame not everyone got the memo.</p><p>After a while Emerald turned to his cousin and sighed, "You're probably right. I'm just looking forward to attending school like normal from now on. You know?"</p><p>"I know Em. Come on." Sapphire rose and stretched, before holding a hand out to help her cousin up. </p><p>"Where are we going?" </p><p>Already changing her shoes, "Target practice. We could use a little distressing. Lăolao's choice won't change once she's made it, no point getting worked up over the unknown."</p><p>"Prepare for what you can, plan for the rest, pray for the unknown." Mumbling, Emerald recited as he joined his cousin and their personal guards in the elevator.</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p><br/>Their grandmother's personal assistant, Xue Lingbao, found them in the practice room engaged in a competition, which judging by the boy's posture and grin, he was winning. The girl, clearly annoyed with her cousin, ignored as best as she could, took a deep breath and adjusted her stance. When she felt confident about her aim, she let the breath out slowly, flicked her wrist just so, and sent the perfectly balanced knife soaring through the air. It landed with a thump on the collarbone area of the moving target.</p><p>"Huh not bad. And with that final throw, the score is...19 - 20."</p><p>"Ugh! Just you wait. I'll catch up!" The cousins laughed then, much more relaxed and knowing full well that Emerald was better with a blade than his cousin. Better than most in the family even. Sapphire much preferred her fan to anything.</p><p>Lingbao hated to break up the moment but there was business to be dealt with. She cleared her throat to gain their attention before addressing them. "If the young Master and Mistress are done, your grandmother would like a word with you."</p><p>The teens startled slightly before sheepishly confirming that they'd be up as soon as they cleaned up. With a nod of confirmation Lingbao turned and went to relay the message to her superior. Smiling as she entered the elevator, she couldn't help but be fond of the children. No matter how old they got, they'd always be children to her; she watched them grow up, they'd always be her wàishēng and wàishengnǚ. </p><p>+=+=+</p><p>In short order the teens joined her and their grandmother in the study, freshly bathed and changed. The boy in a pair of dark yoga pants and a rainbow sweatshirt, the girl in matching pants and a pink and white t-shirt. Both had their hair down and house slippers on, as Madam preferred slippers in her office. They bowed to their grandmother before taking a seat on the couch across from her. </p><p>Cheng Siniang had eyes on her grandchildren the second they entered, and she could feel the nervousness pouring off of them in waves. She knew they were worried about returning to France with a veritable armada after today, and to be honest she was tempted. There was a reason they were called gems. Most simply forgot the 'deadly' in their title, she was not most people, and the children had proven themselves when they not only escaped their captor but severely wounded him as well. They'd upheld their part of the bargain and so would she. That didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun. Hiding her amusement behind a blank facade, she called their attention to her.</p><p>"What happened today is proof of why you needed training." Both teens fixed their gazes on their laps, posture already defeated. That won't do. She ordered all but her assistant out of the room.</p><p>"Marc, Marinette, darlings look at me." They looked up at the sound of their names, it was well known by now that they never spoke real names around anyone not in the 'family'. Siniang continued, "While it is proof of my reason for wanting you safe, you have both proven that you take those concerns and by extension your safety, seriously." She watched their faces brighten as she went on, "Therefore, I shall up hold my part of our deal. At the end of the break, you shall both return to France without your bodyguards and may attend school as you wish." She clasp her hands as she finished before hurriedly unclasping them to open her arms to her overjoyed grandchildren. </p><p>"Oh, lăolao, thank you, thank you, thank you!!"</p><p>"You're most welcome, my dears. Now," she began after settling them all more comfortably on the couch, "How was the rest of your day?" As they excitedly recounted their day, Madam Cheng decided that, yes, this was a good decision.</p><p>+=+=+</p><p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng awoke a little later than she usually would to her Maman calling for her. "Marinette! If you don't wake up now you'll be late!"</p><p>Marinette fell out of bed in shock. Checking the time she saw that she had twenty minutes until first bell. "Oh no, oh no, oh no! I'm gonna be so  so late! And on my first day as a normal kid too! Oh!" She despaired as she got ready in a rush. Ten minutes later, she was mostly dressed and ran down the stairs while throwing her jacket on and hopping to slop on her shoes, before slinging her purse over her shoulder. </p><p>"Good morning dear!" Her parents greeted her in unison.</p><p>"Morning Maman, morning Papa." With a kiss to both their cheeks, she grabbed a croissant fresh from the oven, caught the box of macarons her Papa handed her and dashed off to school to meet her cousin. They'd agreed to meet at the school steps to prep each other up before classes. Oh, she hoped Marc hadn't waited too long for her.</p><p>With five minutes to spare she just barely made it to the school gates. Upon entering the school grounds, she made a swift beeline for the stairs where she found Marc fully immersed in his writing, as usual. With a huff, she sank down next to him and offered him a macaron. He graciously accepted a raspberry-chocolate macaron and watched his cousin collect herself before first bell.</p><p>When she managed to relax a little, they gave each other a nod of solidarity before gathering their things and heading to class. Before the split they hugged, for good luck and continued on, with promises to meet at Marinette's for lunch.</p><p>This was it. The memos had been sent before the end of summer. Everyone was to threat them no different than anyone else in the school. No special treatment or ingratiating behavior. They entered their classrooms with new hope, which grew when they were indeed treated no differently than anyone else. They were finally free to be themselves.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you made it this far, thank you for reading! Let me know what you think. Also if you wanna vote on the Lukadriengaminette situation, please, go right ahead. I'm curious.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'Fake friends believe in rumours. Real friends believe in you.'</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It has begun! </p><p>Quick note:  free italics are thoughts,  underlined free italics are thoughts in chinese. Italics in quotation marks are chinese. </p><p>I tried to keep everything straight, so hopefully this is good. It's not my favorite but the 'family' gets involved next chapter. Just needed to lay the ground work. </p><p>I have no set update schedule,but I shall endeavour to do a chapter a week at least.</p><p>I think that's it, hope you enjoy it all the same!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being 'normal' was simultaneously everything and nothing they thought it would be. They made friends and were able to focus more on their personal interests. By the end of the first month, they'd more or less cemented their 'normal' personas in the school. It helped that quite a few were new to the school itself, and thus didn't know them from before. </p><p>They'd had...a few ups and downs, but what teenager didn't. There were crushes and heartbreak, and stress and excitement and opportunities and...so many experiences that they enjoyed together and with their friends. </p><p>They couldn't see Lăolao as often anymore, since they were trying to live separate from the 'family'. Well, as much as they could anyway. But they still talked with her often. They told her everything. So she was one of the first to know when things started turning to shit.</p><p>+=+=+</p><p>Near the end of their second year of collège a new girl joined Marinette's class. Marinette had been out that week, helping Jagged and Clara with outfits for a showcase and her parents with catering for the event. When she returned the next week, exhausted but satisfied with how her week went nothing seemed off about the new girl. Marinette thought she was a bit of a braggart but that was neither here nor there. Many people in their school were minor celebrities in their own right. Lila, daughter of an ambassador, involved in many charities and friends with  many celebrities, seemed to fit right in. </p><p>If someone were to take a closer look at the things she said though, they'd find a disturbing amount of inconsistencies. As in, almost everything that came out of that girl's mouth was either a lie or a half truth and if there was one thing a Cheng despised, it was a liar.</p><p>Marinette first noticed it a few weeks into their third year, when Lila told them the story about saving Jagged's cat. As far as Marinette knew, Jagged had had fang for years, and while she's seen some strange animal friendships and Fang was a sweetheart, he was a possessive little bastard when he was ready. Jagged couldn't have owned a cat <em> and </em> Fang. It didn't seem plausible. Slightly wary now, Marinette decided to keep a closer eye on the new girl. By the end of the week she was thoroughly disgusted. <em> That </em> <em> bitch </em> <em> lies with her every breath. Unbelievable! </em></p><p>
  <em> +=+=+ </em>
</p><p>Her and Marc's weekend sleepovers had over time grown to accommodate Marinette's classmates and some of Marc's. That Friday however, it was just Chloé, Kagami, Marc, Aurore and Mireille that joined her, which suited her just fine. She knew her classmates well by now and knew they wouldn't believe her without solid proof. They were all near unfailingly loyal. Almost to a fault.</p><p>"I still don't kinda get it. Marc filled us in a little but let's hear it from you." Aurore said as she reached for a handful of honey-butter chips.</p><p>"It's just a feeling," Marinette scrolled through various sites on her phone as she spoke, "Somethings just don't add up. I get that some people lie to fit in, I don't like it but-" She cut herself off and started mumbling incomprehensibly. </p><p>"Right. Well if she is lying about literally everything, shouldn't someone else notice? She'll lie herself into a corner eventually right?" Oh, sweet Mireille. </p><p>"That she may. But the issue is, when." Marc replied for her. "Her lies may be found out at some point, but how many would she have lied to by then? How many would have believed her and suffered from a false promise or false information?"</p><p>"Exactly!"</p><p>When she first noticed something was off, Marinette had taken to noting everything that Lila said to look up later. Now, she had solid proof that the little sausage-haired trollop was <em> nothing </em> but a liar! There on her phone, among several articles on medical ailments of all sorts, various charities and a very detailed PowerPoint, was a message from Jagged stating that he'd never heard of a girl named Lila and if her classmate was name-dropping him to ask her to stop. </p><p>From over her shoulder Mireille whistled as Chloé cackled as they read all the information Marinette had found. Marc simply hummed when he saw it, "So, what now?" He asked before switching to a hushed tone, "<em> Whaddya plan on doing to her?" </em></p><p><em> " </em> Oh nothing. I just had to be sure. Mireille's right, someone's bound to catch on and we'll have the proof as back up just in case." Packing up her supplies and clearing the floor for the official sleepover she continued in a similar tone of voice, " <em> I'll give her a chance. Loathe as I am to admit it, she could be lying to fit in. I'll just let her know that she doesn't need to do that. Offer an olive branch, so to speak. If that doesn't work I'll let the others know. She hasn't told anything worse than a few harmless fibs, and being made her caddies should teach everyone about not believing every outrageous story with no proof." </em></p><p>
  <em> "Or at the very least, how to do a quick Google search." </em>
</p><p>Marinette hummed in agreement before putting thoughts of liars and gullible classmates out of her mind and focusing on her friends. She smiled as she saw Chloé join Aurore in teasing Marc about finally confessing and 'putting them out of their misery', they laid it on pretty thick, while Kagami and Mireille looked on in amusement. </p><p>She was so glad Chloé was fitting in with them. One downside for wanting to be more normal, was the apparent loss of her friend. While she did gain many more in the form of her classmates, losing Chloé had still hurt. Her mother had decided to extend her stay in New York, again and she'd taken their desire for normalcy as abandonment. Afterall, as the Mayor's daughter, she'd never really be able to be normal. The culmination of these led to Chloé lashing out at the only person she could, Marinette. She'd bullied her for months. </p><p>Their reconciliation was a long, bumpy road that began, shockingly when Mme. Bourgeois returned and decided to become more involved in her daughter's life. She suspected lăolao had <em> something </em> to do with her sudden change of heart as Marinette had complained about the unfairness of it all to her once.</p><p>Now, as she watched her friends include Chloé like one of their own, with a plan of action set, she felt secure in the knowledge that things would be great from here on.</p><p>+=+=+</p><p>Wrong. She had been so wrong. Never in her fifteen years of life has ever been so spectacularly wrong. </p><p>Not only was the little wench fully aware of her actions and their many consequences, she believed she had a right to them. That there was nothing wrong since she was only telling what they wanted to hear, it wasn't her fault they were too gullible for their own good.</p><p>Marinette had never met a more astoundingly vile individual in her entire life, and she was born into a mafia for crying out loud! At the end of her speech Lila offered Marinette an ultimatum. She was either with her or against her. Naturally, that could've only gone one way. Thus a rivalry was born...in Lila's pitiful imagination. Marinette knew Lila would never be a real threat to her. Maybe if she really was <em> just </em> a baker's daughter she'd have had a chance. </p><p>Lila, misperceiving Marinette's silence as terror instead of shock and indignation, whipped her hair and flounced out like a fat cat who got the canary and cream. Minutes later, after she'd schooled her features and exited the bathroom, Marinette was joined by Marc and they headed to the bakery for lunch. </p><p>Once they'd finished their lunch and chatted with her parents, the cousins went to Marinette's room for the remainder of lunch. As soon as they'd settled in Marc asked how the talk went.</p><p>"<em> We've met peacocks with less pride! She's completely full of herself! Can you believe, she thinks she has every right to string people around </em> <b> <em>because</em> </b> <em> they always believe her?" </em></p><p>Marc's face contorted in disgust. <em> "So I guess that means you're going through with plan B." </em></p><p><em> "Yup." </em> Marinette replied as she messaged the girls' chat with all the info she'd collected on medical ailments and the charities that Lila had mentioned, and asked them to meet her after school. None of them responded to her then but she wasn't bothered. Unknown to her, the lying fox had set her own plan in motion as well.</p><p>+=+=+</p><p>When Marinette returned to class, she was met with an angry mob led by Alya.</p><p>"I can't believe you would do this! You've got thirty seconds to explain yourself, Marinette or so help me!" </p><p>Thoroughly confused and taken by surprise, Marinette could barely stutter out a response, "W-what? Alya, I don't know what you're talking about." Looking around at the class she found it very divided. Nathaniel, Alix, Chloé, Adrien and Nino sat on one side, away from everyone else and were all -minus Adrien and Nino- glaring at Lila and their classmates. "What's going on?", she asked, gesturing to the class.</p><p>"I'll tell you what's going on," Chloé scoffed, "These hair brained idiots, refuse to even consider the fact that Rossi is a liar. Even with proof. It's ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!" </p><p>Alya sneered and scoffed back, "Of course a bully sides with a bully. Typical."</p><p>Truly shocked, and feeling very much like she'd entered the twilight zone Marinette turned to Alya, "What do you mean a bully? Who?"</p><p>"As if you don't know!" Kim yelled from the back of the class, "Lila showed us the bruises Marinette. I can't believe you'd stoop so low."</p><p>Marinette briefly wondered how many more shocking revelations she'd have to endure. Before she could voice her confusion, Alya cut her off. "Don't even bother trying to deny it." Pointing to a hunched over, whimpering Lila in the front desk she continued, "We've already seen the marks and Lila told us everything just before you sent your 'proof'." When Lila raised her head from Sabrina's shoulder Marinette could see that did indeed have a bruise on her cheek as well as scratch marks on her neck and arms.</p><p>"I didn't do that!"</p><p>"Save it! What, so she did it to herself? You expect us to believe that?! Lila says you attacked her during lunch."</p><p>Looking around, Marinette could see that some of her classmates truly did believe that she had beat up Lila. Unbelievable!</p><p>"Maybe, but I didn't do it! I was home with Marc during lunch. I didn't attack Lila."</p><p>"And nice try with that 'information' you sent us. Lila already told us everything." Mylene said. <em> Wait, what? </em> As more of her classmates berated her for being insensitive and rude, the wench in question piped up.</p><p>"Guys it's ok. She probably didn't know about that."</p><p>"That's no excuse to attack you!" Sabrina replied, before turning indignantly to Marinette, "Lila's conditions are very special. And all of them together cause her to have different symptoms than others." No, no way. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "And as for the charities, she supports them anonymously so obviously no mention of her and the others are not as well known yet so there isn't much mainstream info on them." They actually believe her. Unbelievable, just unbelievable.</p><p>Just Alya was getting ready to chastise her again for attacking Lila, Mlle. Bustier entered and called the class to order. Later, Marinette would find out that she'd been spared because 'Lila didn't want to cause any trouble and believed that Marinette wouldn't be any more trouble now that she knew' and 'she was sure it was just a huge misunderstanding, right Marinette?'.</p><p>None of it mattered to Marinette. Her frie- classmates had shown their true colors. She was suddenly very glad that none of them knew her and Marc's true heritage. There is a limit between loyalty and stupidity. When Marinette had tried, just once more at the end of the school day, to get them to at least see how suspicious Lila was being they had brushed off her concerns. Lila had 'admitted' that she could have mistaken her attacker for Marinette, since it happened so soon after their conversation in the bathroom. No one was being overly hostile to her anymore at least, but Marinette was done. If they wanted to believe the <em> little fox </em> that was their problem now, if basic common sense didn't make them suspicious of how quickly her stories changed, memory issues or not, then she didn't need them in her life.</p><p>One day Lila would tell the wrong lie and her kingdom would topple like a house of cards taking all her followers with it. This was no longer Marinette's concern.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, if you've made it this far, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you see any mistakes, or have any notes. </p><p>See you next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With just a few words, the slippery fox opens the hounds gates on herself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember when I said that this us just as much a ride for me as it is for you? Yeah, this is what I meant. All the same enjoy!</p><p>PLEASE READ!: </p><p>Life on a whole has me very desensitized to a lot of things, even my own things, but I'm putting a very mild warning for a character having a breakdown. It's very short, just about a paragraph or less. And is very mild, more of a freak out really but... just be cautious with Adrien's part. </p><p>There is also mentions of violence near the end. It starts from..."Forgive me, Madam" to "Not needing to watch..."</p><p>So, fun fact: Adrien wasn't supposed to get a part. As a former bully victim and someone who was placed in the care of a manipulative relative far too often for comfort, I held the tongue holders, like Adrien, just as responsible for it. My muse, however, decided that this was the way, so huzzah.</p><p>Just let me know if I missed a warning or a tag please, or if there's something you think should be tagged. </p><p>I think that's everything. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the final bell was called, Marinette packed her bags and beelined to the front gates. In the year that followed the confrontation, the class divide had grown much more pronounced. For the sake of yearslong friendships they did their best to be amicable to each other, but the topic of Lila was always a sore spot on both sides. </p><p>For months after, Nathaniel, Alix and Nino had tried to get the others to see reason but to no avail. Eventually, they gave up as well and before things could get messy- or rather, messier, <em> poor M. Carracci- </em>Mme. Bustier suggested that they come to a...compromise. The sheeple, as Chloé had taken to call them, would stop trying to force Lila on them and they'd stop 'antagonizing poor Lila'. Not Mme. Bustier's exact words, but the sentiment was the same. No one was happy with it, but the alternatives weren't anymore favorable.</p><p>When she got to the gates she found Marc and Kagami already there waiting. Lila and Alya had joined the art club a few months ago, at first they tried to be as amiable as possible -that is, they avoided them and prayed to be paid in kind- but that didn't work. At all. Lila had many times, in many different ways to turn people against them. Mainly by claiming their work as hers, or 'hinting' that it 'looked so much like <em> insert vaguely popular individual's </em> work. It never worked on anyone but their classmates and teacher, and even then all it did was make them annoyed with them. Everything they made had their special signatures, imprinted so they couldn't be copied without, but if <em> ' </em>dear, sweet Lila was suspicious' maybe they did do something. Others, like Rose, simply believed she was being cautious and no more on it. It would calm down when the bad feelings between them did. It all went down the drain when they entered the art room to find most of their  projects destroyed. Nothing of great value, but that was the end of the rope.</p><p>They couldn't prove that anyone was the culprit, so the 'OG art gang' simply packed their things and left. They did their projects at each other's houses now, which suited everyone just fine. </p><p>Marinette had been ruminating on the events of the past year and how they differed from her expectations of 'normal' schooling, when Adrien, Chloé, Alix, Nathaniel and Nino came running pell-mell towards the gates.</p><p>"Gogogogo!" Adrien yelled as he zoomed past her. Confused but curious, the three at the gate followed their friends as they rushed for the bakery, and the apparent safety of Marinette's parents. Seconds after entering, they burst through the trap door onto Marinette's room and collapsed on the floor in various positions.</p><p>"Can someone please explain why we ran like an <em> aoyin </em> was chasing us?" Marc huffed from his seat by the chaise. Nathaniel, who had collapsed on the chaise said, "Ask Adrien. He came dashing outta the locker room like a bat outta hell and started yelling at us to run." As one everyone looked at the blonde boy on the floor.</p><p>"Give me a minute to catch my breath. Geez guys." Mme. Cheng came up with refreshments soon after and checked if they needed anything before leaving. After he'd eaten a cookie and half a tart, Adrien began telling them what had happened in the locker room.</p><p>+=+=+</p><p>When Chloé had come to him all those months ago, and told him that Lila was nothing but a 'rotten, good-for-nothing, liar' and showed him the info that Mari had gathered, he -and he is very ashamed of this now- told her that he already knew. He hurriedly explained that when they'd met up after school, they began getting to know each other and Lila had offhandedly mentioned knowing the lead actress of 'Solitude' when he said it was his favorite and that she could, 'totes get him an autograph if he wanted'.</p><p>To say Chloé was shocked was an understatement. "It doesn't end there." He'd told her. "I asked her if she really knew Mlle. Graham de Vanily, and she said 'Oh yeah! We're like this.'" He raised both hands with the pointer and middle fingers crossed. "I told her that she didn't need to lie to make friends, and asked her if she could not lie about my Mom, since she still hasn't woken up and we don't know if she ever will." He'd started crying half way through and Chloé felt what little anger she had at him dissipate into nothing. </p><p>After a while she had to ask though. "If you knew that Rossi was a liar why didn't you- oh, it's your dad isn't it?" When he nodded forlornly she opened her arms and brought him into a hug. She felt her items returning with a vengeance, this time directed at M. Agreste. He'd always been an overprotective bastard, but after his wife got sick with an unknown illness and fell into a coma- well, he's been much less...reasonable.</p><p>"At first I really thought that if she thought she had a friend she'd, you know, stop lying as much and see she could get more friends by being herself you know. But-but the-then she snuck into my house by telling Nathalie that we had a project and she kissed me and I was so scared that if father found out he'd fire Nathalie and I'd get pulled from school and-and I just-" He'd broken into incoherent sobs by now but Chloé had already been plotting Rossi's demise.  </p><p>"It's ok Adrien," she told him, "After we expose Rossi for the lying snake that she is  I'll go with you and help explain the situation to your dad-"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Wha- No?! Adrien, she lied to get into your house and kissed you! Without consent! That's wrong on so many levels!"</p><p>"But if my dad found out he'd definitely blame Nathalie for not doing the 'proper' checks, which stop anyone that isn't on his whacked, 'approved' list and I had her stop doing them if the person could prove they were from the school." <em> Oh, Adri. </em>"And he'll definitely pull me out of school if he thinks even one person there could possibly hurt me in any way and-and I can't do it, Chlo!" Before she could get a word in, he went on to say, "And besides, she only kissed me on the cheek. When I told her to stop and stepped back she stopped. Nathalie came in before anything happened and escorted her back out." He was trying to convince himself and they both knew it.</p><p>When shit had hit the metaphorical fan later that day he knew everything would be different but he hoped things would somehow fix themselves. He'd made lots of friends here and didn't want to have to choose sides. Unfortunately, this left him in the middle of everything; at least he had Nino for company, since Nino still hoped Alya would 'see the light' of this situation. The truce helped a little, the worst part was that Alya kept trying to set him up with Lila, her 'newer, better bestie' so they could 'all hang out and double date and stuff'.</p><p>She'd been getting more aggressive in her match making as of late, and the rest of the girls had started pitching in as well. That day in particular he'd been dodging attempts left, right and center. He'd just barely dodged an ambush at his locker after school and had hightailed it, hopefully before the girls had noticed. He recounted all of this to them over pastries and tea as they worked on their separate projects. </p><p>+=+=+</p><p>Almost an hour later, Marinette had Marc and Kagami modeling clothes for her boutique while Chloé photographed, when all of their phones pinged with multiple messages. Curious as to what it could be they abandoned their stations and checked.</p><p>"No, fucking way!" Chloé gasped when she saw what Aurore had sent to the chat. Marinette was inclined to agree. </p><p>+=+=+</p><p><b>La Résistance </b>⚔🚫🐍⚔</p><p>
  <em> 5:25 PM </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Weather Girl</span>: Omg! </p><p><span class="u">Weather Girl</span>: You guys</p><p><span class="u">Weather Girl</span>: Won't <em> believe </em></p><p><span class="u">Weather Girl</span>: What this bitch has done now!!</p><p><em> Weather Girl sent a video </em> </p><p><span class="u">SecretSuperStar</span>: Oh no.</p><p>+=+=+</p><p>The video was from a post on the school website, in the section dedicated to students' accomplishments and ideas. The 'blog' of sorts was started by Alya as a means of getting reporter experience and attracting scouts for herself and schoolmates. </p><p>The video in question went through the usual intro and began with a shot of Alya.</p><p>"Hey, guys, it's yuh girl Alya here with a very special guest. She's usually very busy with her many charities and other things, so we're very lucky to have her. Mlle. Lila Rossi everyone!" There was applause -most like edited in- as Lila waved at the camera.</p><p>"I'm so glad that I could finally get some free time, I'm sorry I had to push this interview so far back but you know how it is." </p><p>"Of course girl, don't even sweat it." Turning to the camera she said, "You all know the drill by now, but for any newcomers, here we introduce the next gen of raw talent and skill to the wider world. You've seen many amazing, talented people on this blog-" A slideshow of various children showing off their talents and abilities goes by as Alya narrates, " -but I guarantee, none have ever been like this. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself Lila?"</p><p>And tell she did. She droned on and on. Her mother was a high ranked ambassador so naturally she's been to many exciting and wonderful places and met so many people. She had tea with the queen and was offered a spot on her court, she recounted the stories about Jagged, Clara and Prince Ali, she helped found several environmental charities, she was trained in <em> insert skill </em> by <em> insert famous (most likely dead or made up) person. </em> She just kept going, it was unbelievable.</p><p>"Oh, my mother will be expecting me soon but I'll leave you with this little gem." That wink, spelt bad things for Marc's blood pressure. He could feel it. "On my last visit to Achu, I had the great joy of meeting two Asian gemstones. The poor things were lost you see, but I helped find their way back to their hotel and was invited to tea in return. I met the Madam and was almost instantly adopted." </p><p>"Wait. You met the Chengs? As in, the 'owns three-quarts of Asia, fingers in everything from industrial to entertainment' Chengs?"</p><p>"Yup." Lila giggled, "The Madam was nice." Here she leaned forward as if sharing a secret, "But you see, she was looking for an heir. None of her children want the role, and Emmy and Sapphy are a little spoilt and frankly know nothing about running the business. I didn't want to do it because they are really nice and I'm just so terribly busy all the time, plus all my ailments, I didn't want to disappoint her. She said that she understood and that the position was still open if I wanted it."</p><p>"Wow, that's incredible! Well, you heard it here first folks. That's all the time we have for today, thank you Lila for that marvelous interview."</p><p>"Oh, it was my pleasure!" </p><p>"Don't forget to check out the other videos, get up and live your best lives. Until next time!"</p><p>+=+=+</p><p>"<em> Forgive me, Madam but I fear there's been a situation </em>." </p><p>The sickeningly, wet thumps ceased immediately when the Cheng matriarch raised her hand for quiet. Xue Lingbao waited patiently for Mistress to address her; she knew the news she had was most displeasing. Cheng Siniang began to speak as she regarded the hunched over figure in the middle of the room. "Now you see Mister Qin, I'm a very busy woman and you've kept me from one too many appointments tonight. I'll ask again, since we were such good partners. Where are the rest of my weapons?"</p><p>"I-I don't know. I swear, w-we were paid to take them to a specific location for fu-further transportation. Please, I swear."</p><p>"Now, now that's not good enough I'm afraid. You don't want to end up like the others, do you?" Looking around at the bodies of his mutilated accomplices, Qin felt himself shiver in fear and disgust. He held his tongue though, and Siniang couldn't say she wasn't disappointed. "Oh, very well then." She said as she ordered him tied, feet first, to the industrial saw. "You've wasted enough of my time. I'll give your regards to Ahn Su Shin." She felt sadistic joy rise at the panicked look in his eyes, before it was quickly replaced with pure terror and then agony as the blade made contact.</p><p>Not needing to watch further, she ordered the scene cleaned and waste disposed of before leaving for her office with Xue Lingbao close behind her. For her part, Lingbao didn't question her Mistress's reason for toying with Qin; they knew Ahn had been trying to make a move on their territories for a while now, but out right confrontation without strict cause could lead to an even greater issue. The same reasoning is quite possibly what had prevented the Korean from outright attacking them, but the lack of progress on their end was making them restless, dangerous. It was why Madam needed to squeeze as much information as possible from all captives. It was also why what she had to show was extremely disturbing.</p><p>When they finally arrived, Madam Cheng sat at her desk and addressed her assistant. "What is it, Lingbao?"</p><p>Without another word between them, Lingbao turned her tablet around and showed her Mistress the latest video from Marc and Mari's school website. Though they'd agreed to let them live 'normally' it didn't mean they weren't keeping tabs on them and they remembered the children mentioning this little braggart in particular. Siniang's face underwent various stages of disgust and disbelief, each worse than the last, before settling on anger and detestation by the end of the video. </p><p>"Why that little maggot! How dare she! Wanted her as my heir, <em> my heir? </em>She wouldn't last five minutes - nay, two, with our youngest juniors. Pah! And to insult my gems while she's at it. Just who does this little bitch think she is?" </p><p>"Indeed Madam. However, my greatest concern was if the Ahns were to get ahold of this video." Siniang's eyes widened at the thought, it seemed implausible. No one knew where her children and grandchildren really were, not specifically, and her grandchildren had taken their second parent's names as well. Unfortunately, she also couldn't put it past her enemies to go to ground on any information about their family and any supposed weaknesses. She could already feel a headache building. With a huff she began making arrangements for discrete, security details and set a reminder to hold a full family meeting later that evening. It would appear that their grace period would soon end.</p><p>+=+=+</p><p>In an extravagantly, vapid lounge room an ocean away, Ahn Su Shin's evening whiskey was interrupted but a loud bang as one of his assistants came rushing in with a tablet held aloft.</p><p>"Master Ahn, Master Ahn!"</p><p>"Well, spit it out then!"</p><p>"Uh, yes sir. Sorry, sir. We may have found a way to get the upper hand on the Chengs sir." The assistant showed his boss the video from the school blog, at first he was disappointed but curious. <em> How could this brat help him take down the Chengs? </em>By the end he had a truly, nasty sneer across his face. </p><p>"Well, well then. It seems the tide is finally in our favor. Ha!" He began to cackle uncontrollably. When he was done, he gleefully addressed his assistant. "I want our best men on this! Looks like it's time for a trip."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter should pick up from this one, but no promises. The action finally kicks off in the next chapter. It just felt right to end it here.</p><p>Once again, if you've made it this far. Thanks for reading! See you next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shit hits the fan, spectacularly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's done! Finally! Half the things in this chapter weren't supposed to happen, at all. Like. At. All.</p><p>Now I'm placing warnings, PLEASE READ THEM!<br/>There is violence in this chapter. Is it heavy, no idea, I don't personally think it's described heavily but the actually things that are happening kind of are, so be warned. It's not pretty. People get hurt.<br/>If any one wants to skip the violence stop reading after the family meeting is finished, to the +=+=+ around there to '...had their weapons trained on him.' And message me if you want to know what happens. In between. </p><p>Let me know what I should tag, please. Should I update any tags? I don't want anyone getting hurt by reading this.</p><p>That said, please enjoy.</p><p>EDIT: PLEASE READ! I had wanted the scene to have a shock factor, but I'm updating my warning. Characters get shot in this chapter, it is assumed that at least one is dead due to this. None of the main characters, but it done in front of them.</p><p>Tagging is hard on my phone but I'll see what I can do. Again please proceed with caution and just skip to the end and message me for any details if you want</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Paris, above a bakery, two teenagers felt tremors run down their spines after watching the video. They looked up, blue met green and as one their phones pinged.</p><p><em> Aunty Ā-bao: </em> <em> Full Family Meeting, at 21:00. Your time. </em></p><p>This could not be good. </p><p>After a while, everyone slowly trickled out of the bakery and went home. Chloé and Nathaniel were the last ones out and glanced back out Marc and Marinette before leaving. After they'd left, Marc and Marinette let what was left of their 'normal facade' fade away and donned the mask of the Băoshí. </p><p>"<em> You don't think- </em>"</p><p>"<em> Without a doubt. </em>"</p><p>"<em>Fuck damn it. Just when I'd gotten comfortable ignoring</em> <em>her too.</em>" Marinette clicked her tongue as she said this, before sighing and tilting to stare at the ceiling. <em>Just when she'd started feeling good about this year and next, figures</em>. They'd moved to the living room by now and set up the screen for the call. It would be at least another three hours but it gave them something to do until dinner. </p><p>Marc's moms came over not too long after and joined them for dinner. It had been much quieter than usual; everyone had been briefed by now. The little bitch had no idea what she'd liked about now. It was all fine to say she knew them or their family, well not fine, but certainly less PR nightmare/headache inducing. Being the heir or even heir apparent of the Cheng business meant much more than any outsider knew and to openly and publicly claim was...foolish and downright mad. </p><p>At 21:00 on the dot, they had the connection booted up and were face-to-screen with almost the entire family. Xue Lingbao began the meeting in her usual businesslike manner.</p><p>"I don't believe I need to explain the severity of this situation." She began in Chinese, "Had this merely been a PR issue we wouldn't need all of this. But as I'm sure you all know, we've been having trouble with a few of the smaller groups lately, and they'd jump at any chance to get to us." Everyone nodded in agreement. </p><p>"Why not just publicly deny everything the girl said. <em> Clearly </em>, it was all lies!" One of their cousins huffed, "I see no need to make a big deal of all of this." This cousin, Ling Sùrén, in particular, had never understood their wanting for a normal life. They were gonna go back to the Family in the end, why leave only to come back.</p><p>"If we react now, when the only thing on it is a childish blog, it would raise suspicion as to how we know. Logically, this never should have reached us, not so quickly at any rate." </p><p>"Blame paranoia, or say you have searches employed for any mention of the family. It isn't that hard." Another cousin huffed. This caused the others who didn't fully understand to speak up as well. </p><p>She was starting to get annoyed with their interruptions. Couldn't they understand!? Beside her, she could feel Marc tensing. Eventually he himself huffed and cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "I do believe you've all missed the bigger picture. Whether or not we debunk Lila's claims, our enemies have gotten antsy at their lack of success and they are desperate for any lead on us. Even if she is successfully debunked, she may still be tortured and, or killed as a message to us. Should that message reach the media, that would be cause for greater worry." Everyone quieted down after, because it was true. If they debunked it too early it would look like Lila had spoken the truth and they were trying to protect her, which was troublesome for both the legit and less so family businesses. And whether or not they did or didn't, the truly desperate would accept any morsel, even if it was just to make a statement. </p><p>Eventually Lingbao managed to get everyone quiet enough for the Madam to address them. </p><p>"While there are many troubling things about this...situation," She began, "Chief among them is the safety of our gems. The girl is a student at your school, yes?" Though the question was rhetorical, both teens nodded the affirmative. "And you have never revealed your heritage to anyone?" This one, less rhetorical, received a succinct "No" from the both of them.</p><p>Madam Cheng hummed in confirmation, before continuing, "I cannot successfully deploy escorts for you both without tipping off anyone that you are in fact there. Anyone who is suspicious but not certain will take it as confirmation." This was the current crux of the matter. They all knew about the rivals, they had to, and they knew many would have no issue using children as a means to an end. The issue was, how many were desperate enough to grab at any scrap presented.</p><p>Eventually, they decided that Marc and Marinette were to up their daily training in lieu of a proper escort, they'd handle the possible PR nightmare by subtly reminding everyone about the true Cheng heirs and everyone else was to keep their ears to the ground about any possible information. It wasn't the most satisfying plan, but it was currently the best for all involved. The meeting came to an end not long after, with everyone more or less caught up with each other's lives. </p><p>Marc chose to stay and sleep over at Marinette's that night. As they got ready for bed, they both couldn't help the foreboding feeling that was creeping up their spines. Lila Rossi had unknowingly opened a giant can of worms on them all.</p><p>+=+=+</p><p>In the weeks that followed life was suspiciously peaceful. They knew it wouldn't last but were still shocked when it was shattered. </p><p>It happened in the period just before lunch break. Marinette and her class were taking a pop quiz in the science room, when a man and woman in suits entered unannounced.</p><p>"Excuse me! My students are in the middle of a test, you cannot just barge in-" Mme. Mendeleiev was cut off when the woman took three brisk strides and whipped her across her face with a pistol. She then shot one of the teachers kneecaps, rendering her immobile. This sent the previously shocked students into a terrified frenzy. Rose, Sabrina and Mylene began crying in fear, everyone else was yelling various things, most a variation of "what the fuck happened/is going on." The woman paid their confusion and terror no mind, pressed the still heated gun nozzle to their teacher's temple and addressed the class.</p><p>"Enough!" She yelled. "Now, you're all gonna be good little brats, and orderly march your asses down to the courtyard." When no one moved, she scowled and, with a nod from her partner, shot the back of Mme. Mendeleiev's other knee. She went down with a sharp cry of pain and lay on the ground, gritting her teeth in an effort to not further traumatize her students.</p><p>The man spoke up then. "Now, if you want your teacher to remain in one piece," he paused to flash them a slow, sadistic grin while casually leaning on the wall next to the door, "I'd suggest you get moving. I do love making the stubborn ones cry." This sparked them all into motion. One by one, they made their way to the courtyard where they could see other students and staff arranged, kneeling on the ground. Standing above them all on the mezzanine, was the one man Marinette had fervently prayed wouldn't buy into Lila's scam. Ahn Su Shin sneered nastily at them as they were pushed to kneel with the others.</p><p>"A pleasant good day to you, ladies and gentlemen. I'm sure you must be quite shocked, right now. Worry not, no further harm shall come to any of you if you comply with my wishes." </p><p>"And what, good sir, are your wishes?" M. Damocles asked, from where he'd been sitting next to a few teachers.</p><p>Ahn pointed at M. Damocles before answering, "See this. This is the kind of attitude that may just ensure your survival." Fully addressing Damocles he said, "What I want is simple sir. Give me the Cheng heir apparent and I'll let you and your school go." </p><p>Marinette heard a lot of students murmuring then. Many of them had seen Lila's interview on Alya's blog, the teachers looked a little more confused, many of them turned to face her, most likely wanting to know why a strange, dangerous man wanted a 'Cheng'.</p><p>"I-I...I'm so-sorry. Who exactly are you looking for?" Ahn apparently did not like M. Damocles' answer for his face instantly twisted. </p><p>"Do not play games with me!" He yelled, "Give me Lila Rossi, or I shall cut down one of these brats for each minute you stall." Cries of horror and fear rang through the courtyard at that, until Mme. Bustier spoke up in a loud, shaky voice. "Lila isn't here today!"</p><p>"What was that?" Ahn had one of his many henchpersons force Mme. Bustier to stand, and speak again.</p><p>"I-I said, Lila isn't here today. She sent notice with her friends that her arthritis and fainting spells were acting up again." <em> Oh dear Lord, these people are fools, simpletons!  </em></p><p>"Her arthritis. And <em> fainting spells </em> were <em> acting up </em>. Is that what you just said?" When Mme. Bustier nodded, Ahn paused before gripping his sides and howling with laughter. "Madame, you are either a very bad liar, or an utter fool. Either way, I'll get what I want. One of you, contact the girl." When no one moved his apparent good mood soured immediately. "Now!" He roared, and immediately several of Bustier's students -as the only ones with Lila's number- attempted to contact her. "And no funny business. Song, Do watch them."</p><p>"Yes boss. Now one at a time kids. Let's see those screens." A disturbingly, chipper woman in boots and a leather dress said. The other, a woman, in what could only be described as field gear, remained silent. She acknowledged the order given with a nod and kept eyes on the remainder of the class. </p><p>The students got more and more frantic with each unanswered call. Eventually, Ahn raised his hands and addressed them. "It appears we're going to have to resort to drastic measures to gain Mlle. Rossi's attention. Hm, you there!" He said while pointing at Alya. "You're the one with the really popular blog yes?" Alya nodded, silent in shock. </p><p>"Marvelous! Start it up, and make sure all of Paris can see."</p><p>"Y-yes, sir." Alya went through motions of starting up a livestream, before she was suddenly grabbed by the woman in the dress.</p><p>"Nuh-uh-uh." She sang as she peeled Alya's fingers from her phone. "Such a naughty girl. That wasn't your livestream!" In one swift motion she'd bent the fingers of Alya's right hand back far enough to touch her forearm. The scream she let out then was unearthly. Laced with pain and suffering. Alya, and the rest of the hostages close enough, stared unbelieving at her hand and the weird angle it had been forced into. Several students cried out again in shock and fear. Kim, who was seated close to Alya and had seen <em> everything, threw </em> up immediately.</p><p>"Do, honestly."</p><p>"What? Boss she was tryna call the cops." The woman, Do, replied. Speaking as though she'd accidentally uprooted the wrong plant, not broken a girl's wrist. "Now she knows better. And don't any of you little brats go getting any bright ideas." Everyone nodded along to the, very obviously insane, woman's statement. The quieter one, Song, came up to Alya and told her to show them how to activate the livestream. Terrified and in pain Alya agreed, and the stream was set. One of the men flanking Ahn stepped down to receive the phone and began filming his boss.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Paris. I have something very special for you." The phone was pointed down into the courtyard, presumably to get a shot of them all on their knees and held at gunpoint. </p><p>"Here we have the wonderful alumni and staff of Collége François Dupont." He waved his hand over them like a presenter, "Now the lovely, young lady whom I've travelled all this way for is apparently not in today and that makes me most upset." He pouted, before perking up, "And when I'm upset," He pulled out his own gun and pointed it down, with a sardonic smile he said, "People get hurt." One shot rang out and M. Carracci doubled over with a shout. </p><p>"No!" The art kids and others cried out. </p><p>Ahn simply continued as if nothing was amiss. "So people of Paris, I'm giving you the chance to save all of these children and teachers. All you have to do is give me Lila Rossi. But be warned, for every ten minutes I go without hearing anything we hurt another one. I'll leave this stream up so you know I'm serious. Your time starts now, and Miss Rossi, don't make me wait." With a shark-like grin, he turned away from the camera and addressed them again. "Let's hope your little friend cares enough about you lot."</p><p>+=+=+</p><p>The entire courtyard went mostly silent then, minus a few whimpers of fear and pain. From where he was placed Marc could just see his cousin and a few of her classmates, but Nathaniel was completely out of his line of sight and that was unsettling. It didn't help when he'd heard what was surely bone breaking and a scream came from that direction.</p><p>Marc's class were having P.E in the courtyard before lunch, and therefore had a front row seat to the start of this shitshow.Even then, even with all the training, he'd been completely unprepared for the veritable army that Ahn Su Shin had brought with him. They'd had the school surrounded in no time flat, by the time anyone realised, it was too late. </p><p>Five minutes into their allotted time, one of the boys had tried to escape. He'd actually made it out of the doors before gunshots rang out. Not long after, his body was dragged back in by the woman that 'escorted' Mari's class, and left on the side. Many students began crying again, those closest to the body threw up almost instantly.</p><p>"Oh well." Ahn sighed, "People of Paris, this should prove how serious the situation is." He ordered the lackey with the camera to get a close shot of the body. "Now you have five more minutes before I pick someone for my girls to play with."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Why? Someone's already dead!"</p><p>"Yeah, shouldn't our time reset?"</p><p>More and more questions came, none were answered, until, "Why are you doing this? What do you want with Lila anyway?" <em> Oh no.  </em></p><p>Instead of the anger Marc had been expecting, a wide grin split Ahn's face before he began laughing. "What I want is complete control of the Cheng business little girl. And your friend is my ticket to the old bitch in charge." Turning from Rose to once again address the camera, he said, "Hear that you old bat? And to the people of Paris, times up~" He grinned maliciously, before addressing 'Do', "Do! Pick a toy, and break it as hard as you can!" The certifiably insane woman giggled like Christmas had come early, before making her way through the students and teachers. She'd just reached Mari's class when a loud voice was heard.</p><p>"Stop!" Everyone looked around, the lackeys had their guns at the ready, when nothing stood out they all looked up when the bounce continued. "This is the Parisian Police, we demand you cease and desist." That was definitely Sabrina's dad. He could see her breath a sigh of relief at the sound of his voice.</p><p>"Bring me Lila Rossi, and we have a deal." </p><p>"We can't do that-"</p><p>"Do! Continue." </p><p>From there on out it had been an absolute shitshow. Every ten minutes on the dot, a student or staff member was chosen to be Do's new plaything. </p><p>It had been an hour by now, there were now seven bodies strewn across the courtyard, some still alive and shakingly being tended to, but he could tell that with each body Ahn's patience wore thin. Some time after Do's third 'toy' had been 'broken' Ahn had secretly sent a few operatives out. He almost missed it, would have if he hadn't been keeping firm tabs on everyone in the yard. He wondered what they were up to then, after the sixth 'toy' he didn't need to wonder. Lila Rossi's shrill screams could be heard at least a mile away, as she was quite literally dragged into the courtyard.</p><p>"Mlle. Rossi, so kind of you to join us. I was beginning to think you'd miss the party."</p><p>"What do you want with me?"</p><p>"Haven't you been listening? I need you to send a message to your benefactor for me." With a snap of his fingers, Song grabbed Lila by her hair and whipped her face down onto her raised knee. Before she could recover, Song kneed her in the stomach and released her, causing her to stumble and fall back. Lila's shock morphed to agony as she howled in pain. </p><p>"Now that you're listening, contact Madam Cheng."</p><p>"I-I...I can't." She sniffled, "I...I lost the number. I said I turned down her offer and didn't think it was appropriate." <em> Still? She's in this condition and still lying? </em> Marc would admire the determination if it wasn't likely to get them all killed.</p><p>Ahn's face twisted into a hideous grimace. "Well, then we'll just have to get her attention, won't we." Lila's face showed true fear but her eyes had gained an unsettling glint as Song approached again.</p><p>"There's a Cheng here! At this school. Here right now!" She then covered her mouth with both hands and made her eyes super wide, as if she'd made a terrible mistake and hadn't meant to say that. The glint was still there though, and Marc's stomach became leaden with dread. </p><p>"What did you say?" Lila shook her head, hands still firmly over her mouth, words barely muffled. She was the perfect visage of pain and regret. Do advanced on her this time, a truly maniacal grin etched on her face and Lila, '<em> in fright' </em> blurted out her answer.</p><p>"I said, there's a Cheng here. Marinette Dupain-Cheng! She's right there!" She pointed her finger at Marinette as she said this. <em> That bitch! </em></p><p>"Are you out of your mind Rossi?" Chloe shouted. Ahn's interest was peaked now. He had Do and Song surround Marinette and bring her to the front.</p><p>"Well, well. Which gem are you?" Marinette remained silent. Ahn huffed at this, "It doesn't matter, Mlle. Rossi you yourself said the gems weren't fit to be heirs, yes?"</p><p>"I...I well. Th-that's what Madam Cheng said. I just-"</p><p>"Enough, since the old coon won't care, I might as well...take care of the problem for her. Those Chengs, too family oriented and soft. They'd never cut the rot out themselves." Marc's eyes widened as he finally understood what Ahn meant, but it was too late. Between one breath and the next Song had a long, curved blade buried in Marinette's side. Marinette had twisted to avoid it, which most likely caused the blade to barely miss her heart. Song yanked the blade out, and he could feel the effort Mari put into not screaming. There were cries of outrage, shock and terror from the entire courtyard; just outside the gates he could hear more cries, scarcely acknowledging that he himself was screaming. All he could see was the blood, dripping from Song's blade and blooming on Mari's shirt.</p><p>Time slowed from there. He saw Do take Mari's full weight as Song reared up for another shot, a fatal blow no doubt. He was already moving, by the time she managed to pull her arm back he'd snuck one of his knives out and sliced the neck of the lackey closest to him. Turning, he flung his knife in an arc and hit Song in her neck. She dropped almost instantly. There was a lot of confusion after that, the lackey with the phone dropped it to grab his gun. In no time at all they all had their weapons trained on him. </p><p>"Well, well, well." Ahn looked between him and Marinette. Marc gritted his teeth when he saw him smile; knew their secret was out. His one hope was that it hadn't been caught on camera. He might not be able to take them out but he should be able to cause just enough damage and confusion for someone to come help. He'd settled into a fighting stance, at the ready when he heard it. A sound he'd know in his sleep, almost as well as he knew the hands that handled the weapon that caused it. The calvary had arrived. Marc almost wept in relief as he dropped to the ground and ducked the shot that was aimed at the lackey behind him. </p><p>What followed was pandemonium. Lackeys dropped left and right as his Mom executed them with swift precision. He couldn't see her, but he knew it was her. Only one person he knew could hit five people with one bullet and get three more all under five seconds. In less than a minute, everyone except Ahn himself and a handful of lackeys remained,  they'd ducked for cover in the upstairs classrooms. When the gunshots stopped the police hurried in before Ahn and his cohorts could pull themselves together. </p><p>What followed was a blur of movement as EMTs rushed to the injured, those that could stand were escorted by other officers and EMTs, police escorted Ahn and co. out, handcuffed ahead of them. Marc paid attention to none of this, his eyes were glued to his cousin as she collapsed. He ran to her and made it at the same time as the med techs were loading her on to a stretcher.</p><p>"Wait! Wait please. I'm her cousin, please, let me go with her." They didn't have much time, they loaded him into the ambulance with Mari and started treating her. He answered their basic questions about her blood type, etc. but for the most part he just sat silently, never taking his eyes off of her, her every breath was his at that point, and he held her hand when he could. It was over for now. They'd have a mess to deal with later, what with their secret being out again, but for now, they could recover.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you made it this far  thanks for reading. </p><p>I had to cut this chapter because it was getting too long for me. Lila gets what's coming to her next chapter. If I have to wrestle my muse in a pit I shall god damnit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the aftermath, Lila pays her dues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*PLEASE READ!!*</p><p>I cannot possibly stress enough, the caution needed while reading this chapter. There are descriptions of violence so I implore you to handle this chapter the way one would an undetonated  bomb; that is to say very, very, very carefully.</p><p> Remember, take care of yourselves. If at anytime you start to feel uncomfortable, stop reading. If your curious, message me for details. I'll do my best to fill you in without the violence. I'd rather you didn't read than read and feel uncomfortable.</p><p>I feel like I'm toeing the line with my warning tags here.</p><p>I'm not particularly nice to anyone here. All the same, hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette's parents and his moms met them at the hospital. He'd already been checked by the doctors, so now he was just waiting for the surgeon to finish with Marinette. They'd told him that it was a close one. Had the knife shifted a centimeter in any direction she'd have bleed out and needed way more than a transfusion and patch up. Mari <em> had </em>always been the lucky one, thank the Gods. </p><p>When they found him waiting outside Marinette's room, his Moms immediately gathered him in a hug. He couldn't hold back after that. Hours worth of stress, tension and fear, <em> God so much fear </em>, seeped from his body as he wailed in his moms' arms. They were prepared for almost every eventuality, but it was so different when it was them alone, or with a team of trained people versus their completely defenseless friends and, in his case, boyfriend. He'd never been so terrified. He's pretty sure he said as much through his blubbering but he couldn't be sure nor did he care.</p><p>After he'd gotten the worst of it off his chest he pulled himself together. He could cry with Mari over this later, <em> and there would be a later </em>; for now he had a report to give. His moms both gave him a look, 'he could rest if he wanted' the looks said, but he needed to do this, if only to do something besides worry. When they saw that his mind was set all adults present huddled around him -doing their best to appear as a worried family and nothing more- and he gave them a rundown of events. He knew what he said would be relayed to Lăolao and the others and he wanted the information to be as concise and accurate as possible. All the better to plan their next step.</p><p>+=+=+</p><p>In the Nanshan District, all employees of Cheng Corporate simultaneously felt their blood run cold. It was as though liquid nitrogen had been pumped into their very veins; those on the upper floors knew better though. They swore that they could feel the unholy chill emanating from the Madam's offices and they sent a prayer out to whichever fool had managed to piss her off. Very few things could truly upset the Madam, and if it was what they all feared, then there was no God powerful enough to save the perpetrators.</p><p>Inside her offices, Madam Cheng listened as Lingbao played the recording Ava had made of Marc's report. With each passing word her ire grew; it burned hotter and hotter until she swore she could disintegrate her desk with a touch. Lian, Lánhuā and Lingbao herself were in no better state. Why should they be? A conniving kit had not only endangered their gems, she'd also purposely tossed one to their would-be executioner. And all because she refused to stop <em>lying!</em> <em>Pah! </em>Siniang took a deep breath before addressing the room.</p><p>"Ladies." As one they settled and gave her their full attention. She saw Lian start to smile and didn't bother hiding her own grin. "It would appear that we have some hunting to do." </p><p>"Yes, Madam." They said in unison; their grins all had the same flavor of sadism.</p><p>Siniang raised from her chair, and with her girls flanking her, she immediately began setting plans in motion. <em> Time to catch a fox. Mlle. Rossi, I sincerely hope you know what you've done. </em></p><p>+=+=+</p><p>Back in France, Lila was living her very best life. Due to how 'positively traumatizing' yesterday's event had been, all students and faculty of Dupont had been given two weeks off. They had mandatory appointments with a therapist for the duration, but Lila had managed to trick everyone into thinking that she was seeing her personal counselor. Her mother had been a little harder to shake, insisting on dropping her to and picking her up from her sessions. Somehow she didn't yet know about everything Lila had done and Lila was determined to keep it that way. Eventually she convinced her that she would walk back with a group, and after a week her mother had to return to her early morning shifts, thus freeing Lila's entire day. </p><p>But she digressed, the absolute best part was that she would have her followers' friends' attention all to herself. Despite their own trauma, and injuries in Alya's case, all they could think about was 'poor, poor Lila' and how much she 'must've been <em> so </em> scared'. It was perfect, she couldn't have orchestrated it better. </p><p>The girls had gotten permission from their parents to gather for a sleepover. It was held at Alya's since 'Alix refuses to let us in, can you believe her girl?!' and 'mom and Luka don't want us on the boat'. It was no bother to her, all she needed was for her followers to remember their places. She didn't care that Alix no longer spoke with her 'friends' or that Juleka's mom and brother appeared constantly disappointed with her or even that Alya's sister refused to be in a room with her for long. It was their own fault for being so easy to string along.</p><p>They'd been discussing their week so far and Lila once again had all eyes on her, when it was her turn she fed them terms and things she'd looked up to make her story more plausible. Eventually she was able to bring the conversation to where she wanted.</p><p>"I just hope Marinette's not too upset with me." She whimpered. "I-I just panicked!" They reacted as she expected. Immediately moving to reassure her that she wasn't at fault and that it'd be okay.</p><p>"If anything, they're the ones that should be sorry." Alya groused while looking at her wrist. She'd been banned from all electronics to give her injury time to heal. "Everyone else would've been fine if they'd given themselves up. I'm sure they have Mme. Cheng's number. They could've avoided all of this."</p><p>"Alya Césaire!" Nora yelled as she entered the living room. "I know I didn't hear you say that someone should've willingly given themselves up to that mad man."</p><p>"So what if I did?!"</p><p>"You saw what he did to her! How could you expect her to give herself willingly up to that?"</p><p>Alya scoffed at that. "Well, if she'd done it when he first asked-"</p><p>"Enough!" Nora yelled, before muttering what apparently were curse words if Alya's expression said anything. "Not another word on this. If I hear you, any of you, saying anything like this again I'm canceling this, and all future, sleepovers."</p><p>"Wha- you can't-"</p><p>"Am I understood?!"</p><p>The girls looked at each other before dejectedly facing Nora, and said, "Yes, Nora."</p><p>"Good." She huffed before walking away, to who knows where.</p><p>The girls sat in various states of silence for minutes afterwards. Some were fuming, some were embarrassed. Eventually Lila managed to convince them to put the encounter behind them, Nora was most likely just worried after all. One by one they agreed with her and the sleepover continued as though the interruption had never happened.</p><p>Hours later the girls were finally winding down from their activities and had started preparing for bed. They'd all completed their nightly ablutions and were setting up their sleeping bags, when Lila let out an inhumane shriek and jumped to the back of the couch. She was screaming so loudly that she'd woken up everyone in the apartment, who all came running to see what was wrong. There, in Lila's blanket lay a bloody snake head that had been previously wrapped in a white, owl embroidered, silk cloth if the large patch of blood was any indication. </p><p>When they saw and smelt it, everyone gagged and Mylene, Alya, Rose and the twins all threw up almost instantly. </p><p>"Who put that there?" Lila cried, repeatedly. No one could answer her. Mme. Césaire would have suspected one of the girls if they hadn't all gone white as sheets. Unfortunately, that meant that someone must have gotten into the apartment and planted it there. The questions were who, how and why. She didn't like the thought that someone could've snuck into their home completely unnoticed, especially after last week. </p><p>Grabbing the reins of the situation, she and her husband calmed the girls down, then ordered Nora to carry them all to her room and keep them safe. They didn't know if the perpetrator was still around. After she was sure that everyone was safe, and that all points of entry were secure she called the police and explained the situation to them. The police arrived shortly after and Marlena was quick to give them a rundown of events while showing them the items in question. An officer made a note of everything she told them while another carefully bagged the evidence, Lila's sleeping bag included.</p><p> They had wanted to get statements from the girls but they needed parental permission for that and Mme. Césaire feared the girls would be much too distraught to be of any use now. She promised to contact all the parents and have them send the girls over if they felt up to it. Not long after that the officers left and Marlena went to check up on the girls, she found them shaken but otherwise intact. She pulled Lila aside for a talk, and promised to keep her safe when others began motioning to come along. All fears assuaged, she directed Lila to the kitchen and sat her down.</p><p>"Lila, I know this must be very hard on you dear, and I'm sorry that this is happening. I won't keep you long, promise. It's just that I tried to reach your mother and couldn't get in contact with her."</p><p>"Oh, that's ok. She's probably sleeping. She has these really early shifts now, and with everything that's been going on she probably took her sleeping pills tonight. I'll make sure to let her know. Don't worry."</p><p>Marlena watched her for a while longer before dismissing her and letting get to bed. There was something entirely off about that child, she didn't know what, but she hoped it wasn't anything bad.</p><p>+=+=+</p><p>The next week passed in a nervous blur. There'd been no more threats -and Alya knew that, that had been a threat- but everyone was still on edge. They'd told the rest of the class what had happened via the group chat and everyone was just as shocked and worried as she'd been. Well, almost everyone, but they didn't get to count.</p><p>She was so worried for Lila, though. She'd been so on edge all week that she'd started seeing things in the dark. When she'd spoken to her just last night she said she kept hearing someone breathing in the dark, but it stopped when she turned on the light. Everytime she checked she'd find nothing strange and no one there, but the second she turned her lights off it started up again. Eventually, she passed out talking to Alya. </p><p>All of this just contributed to Alya's nerves the next day. Their two weeks were up so it was time to return to school. No one was happy about it, but for some reason they weren't allowed to skip, probably because it was their final year or some shit. </p><p>When she arrived, she immediately sought out her bestie but she hadn't arrived yet. Which was fine, for the time Lila knocked out, Alya really would be shocked if she turned up at all. She tried to laugh away her nervousness as she said as much to her classmates, but for every minute that Lila didn't appear, the pit of dread grew.</p><p>By the time the bell for the first period rang, Alya's stomach had performed a full, Olympic-worthy, gymnastics routine and successfully knotted. It clenched, painfully tight when over the PA system M. Damocles ordered everyone to the auditorium for an important broadcast.</p><p>+=+=+</p><p>When everyone was seated in the auditorium the TVi logo was projected onto the wall space above the stage. Shortly after, the broadcast began and they could see Nadja Chamack sitting across from an elderly asian woman.</p><p>"Don't be bemused, it's just the news." Alya mouthed along with her idol. She was excited, whatever news could warrant an early assembly had to be <b> <em>big!</em> </b></p><p>"This is Nadja Chamack, with me I have Chairwoman and CEO of Cheng Corporate, the largest conglomerate of all Asia." </p><p>"Thank you for having me here, Nadja. It's truly a shame that it wasn't under better circumstances. It's too late to hope for the past to change, but it's not too late for the future." Her expression shifted mildly, and she sighed before continuing. "Truthfully, I feel a little at fault for what happened. When the blog of that girl went up, our IT systems pinged it immediately. It's just that, there'd been so many people who claimed to be affiliated with myself and my family over the years, that I simply ordered it filed and ignored." The temperature in the auditorium felt as though it had dropped by several degrees. <em> She couldn't mean what they thought she did. Surely not. </em></p><p>"Afterall, sometimes simply acknowledging something's existence is enough fodder and fuel for the fire. So, I put the whole thing behind. When I received the message about the attack however, I wished I'd spoken sooner. So, in the hope of preventing further pain, I shall say this. Lila Rossi, is in no way, form or fashion, associated with myself, my family or our company. I have never met her nor have I ever spoken to her before." It was as though all the air had been suvked from their lungs. Alya and her classmates couldn't believe it. Lila couldn't have lied to them, she wouldn't have. Right? Especially not when their lives were on the line, surely not?</p><p>"Since unvetted information was the cause of all of this, I had my assistant allow your producers to access my travel history, within reason, for the last two years. As well as, the information on my sole visit to Achu, which, as you will see was five years ago." As the diagrams and charts of information appeared on screen, it became awfully clear that there was no way for Lila to have ever met Mme. Cheng. Not the way she described it at least. The information that Lila had not only lied, but had continued to do so, even at the cost of their lives slowly set in for Mme. Bustier's class. While this happened, the other students had flown through processing straight to 'royally pissed and out for blood'.</p><p>+=+=+</p><p>In her office, Signora Rossi shook with barely contained emotions. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Surely she would have known that all of this was going on. Surely, she would have noticed something, anything to indicate that her <em> bambina </em> had been essentially, lying to all of France. As the broadcast went on, she couldn't help wondering, where it all went wrong. Could she have prevented that-that...massacre? <em> Oh God! </em> </p><p>Back in the studio, Nadja's face was one of abject horror and disgust as she also came to the same realization as the others. "What happened was truly, awful, and I'd like to apologize to those who suffered as a result of my inaction. Had I known that this could have been an outcome, I assure you all that I would have acted sooner." Siniang's face portrayed nothing but deep regret and apology, completely masking her true thoughts. </p><p>"That. Is...something." Siniang could see the director prompting Nadja to continue despite their shock. "Eh hem, yes well, thank you for clearing this whole thing up for us, Madame."</p><p>"It was my pleasure-"</p><p>"Uh, before you go. A few if our viewers did have some burning questions. Do you have time to answer some?"</p><p>Internally sighing, Siniang sat back from her slightly raised position. She knew which question they would want to ask and knew that she had to handle tactfully. She nodded in favor of one question.</p><p> "With the exception of anything to do with my grandchildren; no identities or locations. As you can see, it is for the good of everyone." She said. <em> There, tactful and succinct. </em></p><p>"Oh. Well, then." The stage hands began scampering around, frantically searching for questions <em> not </em> related in any way to the Cheng family. They came up largely empty handed. Time was running out on them, however so Nadja, despite still being in shock, asked one randomly off the top of her head.</p><p>"Do you have any final words for our viewers?" It was basic and delivered rather lamely, but she could care less.</p><p>"Don't believe everything you hear, no matter who tells it to you. Even if it's true, a healthy dose of scepticism has never- um, that is to say, it's good to be cautious." What appeared to be a hastily fixed blunder, had in fact been a dig at the would-be reporter her Sapphire called a classmate. Was it cruel, yes. Did she care, not at all.</p><p>After that the interview concluded as usual, with Nadja thanking the guest for their time before cutting to the TVi logo.</p><p>+=+=+</p><p>
  <b>Unknown location</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Earlier that day </em> </span>
</p><p>Lila was <em> not </em> having a good day. She'd woken up bound to a metal chair, blindfolded and gagged. She didn't know where she was, just that it smelt dank and a little moldy. <em> Ugh! </em> She didn't know how long she'd been there for, or if there was anyone with her. Every now and then she'd hear noises but she didn't know what made them or where they were from. She tried shouting for help through her gag but all she got in return were more weird noises and echoes. </p><p>After an undetermined amount of time, Lila heard the sound of metal sliding against metal. The sound ended with a deafening bang, that made her jump. There were no other sounds from that direction but she swore that the weird noises had increased, in amount and pitch. It almost sounded like a person, but… that couldn't be, could it?</p><p>
  <em> SMACK! </em>
</p><p>"Be quiet! Your whimpering's starting to piss me off." That was a woman's voice, she was sure. <em> What's going on? Let me go! </em> She tried to shout through her gag, but it only came out as garbled nonsense. "Oh, don't you start!"</p><p>Her blindfold was removed after that, but she wished they hadn't. Looking around she noted that she was at least right about the conditions of her prison. It was dank and slightly moldy. </p><p>"Now Mlle. Rossi, you're hardly in a position to judge your accommodations, are you?" The woman who'd removed her blindfold asked, stated really. <em> Who does she think she is? </em> Taking a quick look around she saw that it was just her, the two women and a man strapped to a chair like her. On closer inspection, she found that it was the same man who'd attacked the school. <em> Oh~ So it's like that, is it? </em>Within seconds she had the waterworks going.</p><p>"Puh-please! Please, I-I don't know what you want-"</p><p>"I doubt that." The first woman scoffed.</p><p>Lila continued as if uninterrupted, "please let me go! I-I wuh-won't tell anyone, promise!" </p><p>
  <em> Clap, clap, clap </em>
</p><p>"Well done, Mlle. Rossi. Truly an Academy worthy performance." And it was. She had tears running in rivulets down her cheeks, her face the pinnacle of fear. Unfortunately for her, Lian and Lánhuā had seen and interacted with their fair share of con artists, they also used to be the go to torturers of the Family. Was it below them and their current status, yes. Did they have people specifically trained for these things, definitely. Did they care, no. This bitch is the reason their Sapphire was hurt. This one was personal.</p><p>"Who-who are you people, anyway? And where am I? What do you want?" The little <em> snake bitch, </em>never learned apparently. She was still 'crying', those tears wouldn't be fake for long.</p><p>"In order, Mademoiselle. We are the Shanghai Lotuses. You are currently in the basement of an abandoned warehouse, and what we want is simple. Payment, mademoiselle."</p><p>"Who- payment? For what?" </p><p>"Ā-jiĕ, she's clearly to scatterbrained to understand anything <em>not</em> about her. Let me try." When the slightly shorter woman approached her, Lila was momentarily reminded of the hyper, insane woman at the school. This one, though, this one was calmer but felt even more dangerous. "Allow me to sum it up for you. You and your lies were the cause of harm, mentally and physically, to individuals Who- Oh, fuck it! Ā-jiĕ, no ones gonna believe her anyway! Please?" Lila didn't understand what was being said, but a conversation broke out before her. Eventually, the taller woman breathed out as though resigned to something and the shorter one's smile grew impossibly larger.</p><p>"Little Liar Lila, your lies endangered our gems and led to the harm of one of them. You also callously tossed one under the bus to save your own neck." <em> Wait, Mari-brat is a </em> <b> <em>Cheng</em> </b> <em> -Cheng? </em> </p><p>"And from the looks of it, you didn't actually know that." The short one glared with a grin. "So. You were willing to toss your, presumably innocent, classmate to the wolves for what? To save yourself time?" The woman chuckled when Lila remained silent, petrified.</p><p>"It's no matter. We'll deal with her after." The short one poured, before regaining her enthusiasm. "That's right!" They turned her to face the man and ordered to not look away, or her time would be far worse than it was going to be. </p><p>+=+=+</p><p>What followed were the most vomit inducing moments of her life. They'd broken his legs in multiple places while he was still seated, before strapping him to a vertical table. Each scream and broken bone chased away her hope and bravado and replaced it with cold terror. They'd removed his gag when they started pulling his nails, so she heard everything. By the end, his broken cries for them to finally 'kill him, please!' were answered, a clean shot through his head and the room was eerily silent. After, what felt like hours of noise, the silence was terrifying.</p><p>"Now, mademoiselle, what to do with you?" She began begging immediately. Her tears were definitely real by now, but they wouldn't listen. She screamed and begged and cried as they strapped to the now bloody vertical table. She didn't want to die! She swore that she'd do better, <em> be better </em>! If they gave her a chance, just one more chance. </p><p>"Mademoiselle, I'm afraid you've used up all of your chances. Now, it's time to pay the collector." As against it as they were, the Madam wanted the little bitch alive, but she'd given them free range on punishments, which they exploited to the fullest. Lila endured every nonlethal form of torture under the sun. She'd been stretched until all of her joints were dislocated, every finger was methodically broken, she'd been beaten and whipped and pseudo drowned and so much. She'd begun to drift off from the pain somewhere between the tenth and fifteenth whippings. Every time this happened she was brought back either with an adrenaline shot or electric shock or even salts. She'd lost count of how long she'd been here. All she knew was that she was covered in body fluids, was in so much pain she'd gone numb and had run out of tears. </p><p>"Please, please." She managed to croak through her sore and damaged throat,when she saw the women cleaning and packing up their supplies. She knew it'd do no good, but she had to try something.</p><p>"Hm? Oh, ā-jiĕ. I knew we'd forgotten something." When Lánhuā turned to face her, a question in her eyes, Lian continued. "She still has her tongue!" As she laughed, Lila felt a spark of energy, she thought was long depleted, returning. </p><p>"Oh, no! Please, no!" As with everything else, her pleas were ignored. </p><p>"Don't worry. You won't feel it for long." Lila felt excruciating pain as her tongue was stretched and severed before she ultimately, mercifully passed out. The last thing she remembered was the sound of the short woman's laughter, that would haunt her for the rest of her life.</p><p>+=+=+</p><p>Signora Rossi couldn't even begin to describe the multitude of emotions she'd felt in these last three days. First she finds out that her <em> bambina </em>was apparently a serial liar. Then she gets a call from her daughter's school, stating that in light of recent events they'd like clarification on Lila's absences and would like them both to come in when Lika felt better. This was shock number two, as Lila wasn't sick, maybe a little shaken after the sleepover incident, but she'd seen her daughter leave for school that morning. When she relayed this to the teacher, a Mme. Bustier she believed, she'd told her that Lila hadn't come in and no one could get through to her by phone. </p><p>Flustered and panicked, Signora Rossi begged off work for the week, citing a family emergency, and raced home as quickly as she could. When she arrived, she found nothing amiss. Lila's things were all as they should be, nothing was out of place or missing. She raced to the school after thoroughly checking the apartment, and met her daughter's teacher and principal in the office. There were two women that looked strikingly similar and two teenagers there as well. She took a seat immediately and was introduced to the women and teens. Mme. Sabine Cheng and Mme. Ava Anciel, sisters, and their children Marinette and Marc. Those names were familiar to Giovanna. Lila had told her about a girl who was 'so jealous if her, she was bullying her' and a boy, who 'wasn't even in her class but hated her because she sat next to his boyfriend and thought she was prettier than him' looking at them now, Giovanna knew that she'd been hoodwinked.</p><p>"Mlle. Cheng and M. Anciel, I am so sorry for everything my daughter might have put you through. Though it is no excuse, I truly didn't know that she had been lying." She said.</p><p>"Ah! I-It's fine, really, there's no need for that." Marc stuttered, caught off guard by the sincerity in her eyes and tone. Marinette was also surprised, they'd been expecting someone rude and just as delusional as Lila who'd refuse to see the truth before them. Instead they got an apparently involuntarily absent, but sincerely apologetic and worried mother. </p><p>Since everyone appeared to be recalibrating, Sabine and Ava took control of the situation. "Well, we'd love to discuss everything, including proper compensation, with you. But we'd like to have Lila here as well." Giovanna nodded in acknowledgement. "Since she isn't here, and I assume she wasn't home, do you have any idea where she might be?" </p><p>"I know a few places we could check. I was hoping her friends might have a few places on mind as well."</p><p>"Excellent idea!" M. Damocles piped up. "Mme. Bustier, please call your students to the office."</p><p>"Of course, Monsieur."</p><p>One by one, the students were brought in, given a brief rundown of the situation and asked if they had any idea where Lila might be. Marc and Marinette were able to duck out of this by stating that Marinette wanted to rest as her side still hurt a little. When they left the office Marinette beelined to the classroom, completely ignoring all of her classmates who had come to their senses far too late, and their apologies. She had almost reached the corner when Alya and the girls cornered her. </p><p>"Marinette!" Alya yelled.</p><p>"Césaire." Alya recoiled at her icy, blank tone.</p><p>"Girl, what is your deal? You were right, okay, about Lila, and we're <em> trying </em> to apologize to you. What's wrong with you?" </p><p>"Oh my God! Césaire, are you actually serious right now?" Chloé, Alix, Nino and Nath had forced their way between them and had formed a barricade of sorts. Adrien stood quietly to the side, outwardly neutral but Marinette knew that he'd jump to their side without hesitation. "Of course, Mari doesn't want to listen to you lot right now. It was your video and all of you guys' lack of fact checking that let that bitch get away with so much." </p><p>"We know that! It's why we're apologizing, duh! And what about you? You bullied Marinette too!" Sabrina said indignantly.</p><p>"Okay." Marinette said.</p><p>"What?!" Everyone yelled, in different forms of disbelief. "I said, okay. I have heard and acknowledged your apology, now please get out of my way."</p><p>"Wha-wait. Really, that's great, girl."</p><p>"Oh, Marinette, I'm so glad you forgive us!" <em> Nope </em>.</p><p>"I never said that."</p><p>"Now, Marinette, remember. We must always forgive others." It appeared that they had an audience now. <em> Fantastic. </em> Marc could feel his brain cells dying when the enabler spoke.</p><p>"Be quiet, you!" Ava chastised. <em> Mom to the rescue. </em> "What <span class="u"> <em> utter horse shit </em> </span> have you been feeding our children? Hm? Must forgive everyone, <em> must </em> she says." </p><p>"It's alright, āyí, we're used to it. Just ignore her." Turning back to the group, she ignored Mme. Bustier's indignant blubbering. "Where was I? Oh, yes. I said I have accepted and acknowledged your apology, I <em> never </em> said that you were forgiven. People make mistakes, that's a given, and we're still young. I can acknowledge that you never saw this as a possible outcome. Even with all of that, it doesn't change a year of bad blood and mistrust. My- our forgiveness, must be earned." Looking around at her classmates downtrodden faces, she said, "It isn't unattainable, I'll just need space and time. Okay?" She could tell that some of them were <em> not </em> okay with that, but wisely kept their mouths shut and kept her pass. Marinette and her group left without so much as a backward glance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. This story is almost over. I'm kinda sad, honestly. I'll try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow or the day after, it's mostly written. I wanted to have it up along with this chapter but my hands are killing me, but I shall try. I make no promises however because I've been having a rough few days, so. </p><p>See you guys next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNINGS!: There are descriptions of a character having a panic attack and needing to be held down, it happens not to long after Lila wakes up so look out for it if that's something triggering for you.</p><p>That aside, this is it! The end folks, wow! I'd like to thank you all for reading, honestly didn't expect so many to like this.</p><p>I'm tearing up a little. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The search for Lila took two days and required several volunteers, many of whom were very reluctant to look for a girl they assumed had run away to escape her punishment. They all banded together in answer to the pleas of a distraught mother. Even if she hadn't been aware of the terror her child caused, no mother should ever feel the horror of a missing child. </p><p>Eventually, at the end of the second day, while following a trail of clues left for them, they found her. To this day, the first ones on scene almost wish they hadn't, because the image of the girl strung up, passed out and severely injured would forever haunt them. When Signora Rossi finally arrived and broke through the police barrier she was stunned speechless at the sight of her child. They'd taken her out of her restraints and strapped her to a gurney but she could still see the marks on her body. It was hard not to, she was covered in them. They told her that her daughter was alive but needed immediate help, so they needed to rush her to a hospital. </p><p>Hearing that her baby girl was alive was all it took for the accumulated emotions to burst free. She broke down into hysterics right then and there. Several persons removed her from the crime scene and the urging of the police. They took her aside and consoled her, some attempted to offer words of comfort,  a few offered her lifts to the hospital so she could be there with her daughter. Through her hysteria, Giovanna latched on to the thought of being there for her daughter and accepted the offer.</p><p>As the crowd dispersed, with many asking to be kept updated on the issue, all gathered had one shared thought. <em> Thank God we kept the children away from here. </em></p><p>+=+=+</p><p>At the hospital, Giovanna waited almost 12 hours while her daughter was in the ICU. Every few hours, a nurse would pass by and offer information on the progress made or offer her a refreshment. Never once was she ordered to leave, that same nurse even brought her a blanket and pillow so that she could stay close.</p><p>Finally, after hours upon hours of waiting,the head surgeon emerged from the operating room. He called for a nurse and relayed some orders to him, before approaching her.</p><p>"Oh, Doctor! How is she? My <em> bambina, </em>will she be okay?" The doctor gave her a long, sorrowful look that had her wanting to instantly burst into tears. </p><p>"She's still alive!" He hurried to assure her. "And her situation is no longer critical." Giovanna could have fainted in relief. Marlena, who had the current shift watching her, also sighed in relief. "However, her injuries are severe. None are life threatening, but...well, you may wish to prepare yourself before seeing her. She's being moved to another room for monitoring, afterwards, if she's stable, she'll be moved to a different room for recovery. Depending on how long it takes for her to show signs of consciousness, it could be a few hours, that should give you some time. I'll have a nurse come fetch you when she's ready."</p><p>"Oh, thank you!" She was already moving when Marlena stopped her.</p><p>"Now, hang on. Doctor, just how bad-"</p><p>"Marlena!"</p><p>"Giovanna, you need to know. She looked pretty bad when they found her."</p><p>"I don't care, please. I just wanna see my little girl. Please." </p><p>The doctor watched as the women stared each other down, one tearful and desperate the other worried.</p><p> "It will take a little time to get Mlle. Rossi settled, if you would like, I could have a nurse accompany you to that waiting area now and give you the details of her condition." This offer was acceptable to both women, so the doctor excused himself and promised to send a nurse to them immediately. </p><p>The five minutes that passed felt like the longest of Giovanna's life. Eventually, the same nurse from earlier showed up and began directing them to patient recovery. Along the way, she quietly filled them in and once they were allowed in Giovanna was actually glad that she did. Hearing about how badly her baby was injured was one thing, it was completely different to see it. The nurse had said that Lila'd been basically brutalized. </p><p>The joints in all of her limbs had been dislocated, even though they'd been mostly relocated, Lila would need intensive physical therapy if she ever wanted to use her arms or legs ever again. She would never regain full motion in her hands; writing and basics, yes. Nothing else. The skin on her entire body had been flayed and cauterized in patches and would take time to heal properly. She'd been whipped and beaten black and blue, everywhere. Her nails had all been removed. Her face and head were left, mostly untouched, except for her hair and...and tongue. With every injury listed, the two women felt more and more sick to the stomach. <em> Was there anything they </em> <b> <em>hadn't </em> </b> <em> done to her daughter? </em> Thankfully, the nurse had said, there was no evidence of sexual assault or anything of the like. Giovanna almost threw up, then and there. She hadn't even thought- <em> Oh, bambina. </em> </p><p>It took almost ten hours for the doctors to deem Lila's condition stable enough to be moved from observation. When they were finally allowed into Lila's hospital room, Giovanna immediately rushed to her bedside. After checking that the other woman was mostly stable, Marlena pulled the second guest chair aside and gave her some privacy. This was a family moment; she'd be here for support if needed. As she updated everyone involved in the search on Lila's condition -minus the information given to them by the nurse- she couldn't help sympathizing with Giovanna. She didn't like Lila, especially not after everything she did and caused, but no mother should ever have to see their child like this.</p><p>+=+=+</p><p>The first thing that Lila was aware of was that she felt significantly less pain than before, in fact she was practically numb. The second thing was the sound of a machine, <em> beep beep beeping </em> away in the background. Finally, she registered a woman's voice-no two? They were speaking too quietly for her to make out any words. Opening her eyes, she was greeted by a bright light and instantly slammed them shut. Reopening them more carefully, she saw a stark white, tiled ceiling; from her peripheries she could just make out a curtain and bed rail. When she tried to turn her head she discovered that she wasn't just numb; she couldn't move any of her body parts, at all. She tried calling for help and felt the stump of her tongue shift in her mouth, this brought everything back to her. </p><p>The memories flashed before her like a bad horror movie on repeat. She began crying and screaming as much as she could. She could hear one of the women trying to talk to her, but she was muffled, barely legible. The sounds of the whips and her own pleas for mercy drowned everything else out, and she was instantly transported back to <b>that place</b> . <em> No! No, please! </em> She cried, trying to make anyone hear her. <em> Please, stop! </em></p><p>At her daughter's bedside, Giovanna watched distraughtly as the nurses held Lila down. They were unable to give a sedative as it would react badly with her pain meds, so she had to watch as her little girl was forcefully restrained for her own good. Eventually a nurse began directing her to leave until they managed to calm Lila down. As she was gently but firmly forced out of the room she heard Lila let out a blood curdling scream of terror. The sound echoed in her mind as she collapsed on a chair in the waiting room. She barely registered her own tears as the reality set in, and she wondered, not for the first time, where it all went wrong.</p><p>+=+=+</p><p> In her suite at the Grand Paris, Siniang sipped sedately at her tieguanyin tea, as she listened to her family recount the events of the last few days.</p><p>"Lăolao." Marinette called during a lapse in conversation, "Something's been bothering me." Siniang hummed to show she was listening. "Why didn't you let Aunt Lian and Aunt Lánhuā dispose of Lila?" Marc nodded to show his confusion as well.</p><p>"Ah, my little ones." Siniang silently laughed at their pouts. "You are both skilled beyond your years, but you still have much to learn. While it is true that she could have learnt her lesson with your aunts and been easily disposed of, it would a) <b>never</b> be enough to atone for what she did, and b) not send a strong enough message to any who still believe they can target you without repercussions."</p><p>"Mn, I think I kind of get it." Marc said. "Even if you didn't give any confirmation on our identities and most people would assume that Lila had used an innocent to same herself, it's still better to be cautious."</p><p>"Oh! And by using Lila as a cautionary tale, anyone in the know would think twice before making a move against us." Marinette finished.</p><p>"Exactly!" Lian piped up. "Besides, this way the snake gets to atone for her mistakes every day. For the rest. Of her. Life. If she doesn't end it all." The grin on her face was borderline insane, and not for the first time, the cousins were glad their aunt was on their side. Everyone returned to their tea and treats for a while after that. Eventually, Christine cleared her throat and gave her son and niece a mischievous look. </p><p>"Speaking of your identities." She said, throwing significant glances at the door. Everyone caught on to her meaning quickly, and the adults shared amused glances at the teens' expense. </p><p>"Mama!" "Aunt Christine!" Their responses were equally amused and exasperated. They'd had this conversation in various forms before.</p><p>"I agree."</p><p>"Lăolao!?"</p><p>"What? If they're as smart as you say they are, then they've already figured it out. Even without, I've already given the go ahead. What's holding you back?" Siniang asked. </p><p>"Before you say 'they shouldn't have to be involved', need I remind you both that Tom and I aren't involved in the Family business. And, as your grandmother said, there's a chance they already know. If they haven't all run for the hills by now, why not give them a chance?" Christine said. </p><p>No one said any more on the topic, giving the teens time to clear their minds and come to a decision. By the time they'd finished their tea and treats, Marc and Marinette had made up their minds. No one in their inner circle would do what Lila had done, that is they wouldn't go bragging about knowing them or try to use them or their name, for their own gain. Over time they'd proven that they could be trusted one hundred percent and were loyal. So, why not?</p><p>With their minds made up, the cousins excused themselves and went in search of their friends. They found them all waiting in Chloé's room, arranged in various positions on the floor.</p><p>"Alright you two, we need to talk." Aurore said from her place in front of the sofa. Looking at all the serious faces, Marc and Marinette felt a sliver of doubt. Could it be that they actually <em> weren't </em> okay with remaining friends? <em> Oh God, Nath's gonna break up with me over this, is he? </em> With that thought, Marc felt true fear and dread. He'd understand but he'd really, really hate it. Some of what he thought must have shown on his face because within seconds of thinking that Nathaniel was cradling his face between his hands and telling the others to tone it down over his shoulder.</p><p>"Oh, gosh it's nothing bad. Well, not really?" Aurore said.</p><p>"We've all come to a conclusion- one that Chloé <em> refuses </em> to clarify for us- and wanted you to answer us honestly." Alix said as she lounged next to said girl's legs.</p><p>Successfully calmed down and comfortably cuddled, Marc shared a look with his cousin, who was situated between Luka and Kagami, before they turned to their friends. "We promise to answer honestly. What is it Aliix?" </p><p>"Are you guys the Cheng gems or whatever, and is your family the Chinese mafia." Nino snorted at her blunt delivery. Before she could retaliate, Marc and Marinette replied in the affirmative. Seeing their shocked faces, they couldn't help laughing.</p><p>"I thought you guys had figured it out. Why are you acting shocked now?" Chloé huffed.</p><p>"There's a difference between having a theory and having it proven true." Luka said sheepishly. When the others nodded in agreement, Marinette couldn't help but laugh. All the nerves that had -unnecessarily- accumulated, unraveled in an instant leaving her giddy and relieved. Eventually everyone else joined in as the situation hit them as well.</p><p>After a while Marc asked, "It doesn't bother you guys, does it?"</p><p>"What?" Nathaniel replied, "The mafia thing?" When they nodded, everyone in the room got contemplative looks on their faces.</p><p>"Well, if I'm being honest. I always kinda suspected something like that." Nino said, and everyone minus Adrien and Kagami nodded along. "I mean, Chloé's the Mayor's daughter and didn't have an escort anywhere near the size yours was."</p><p>"Yeah," Alix continued, "Plus those guys just had a certain vibe to them, y'know."</p><p>"I recognized your family name and asked Mother for confirmation." Kagami said. "Apparently she's met your grandmother before, has done business with her even."</p><p>"I honestly didn't know until Chloé pointed it out, and while it did freak me out a little, it's not like you guys just randomly attack people. Right?" The cousins nodded in answer to his question. Adrien breathed a sigh of relief, and while he still appeared a little on the fence, he didn't seem scared.</p><p>After a while, they settled into their usual hangout routine. Every now and then someone would ask for clarification on something, or a story of what it was like growing up how they did, but ultimately, nothing was different. A fact Marc and Marinette were grateful for. </p><p>They didn't know where the future would go from there. Everyone would still have to deal with the effects of Ahn's attack, Lila's lies and condition. Not to mention her classmates and everything else that awaited them. But they wouldn't do it alone, they had their family and now, their friends, for support. So life could throw what it wanted at them. They were ready.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Can't believe this is the end😭</p><p>I may come back to edit a few things cause this isn't my most favorite chapter but I might also not. I hope to add to this series eventually, but I wanna focus on a few other fics first.</p><p>If you haven't already, please read the fic that inspired this, it's amazing and (in my opinion) pretty funny.</p><p>A note to the Lila commentors: I do not approve of what you do, simply because I believe people have better things to do with their time and energy. However, I hold no control over you and don't very much for what you do (essentially, do you)<br/>What I will not stand for is bullying. I've had to delete more than one comment that was a borderline death threat and that shall not stand.<br/>The internet is a free space, all I ask is that you respect the others that use it.</p><p>To the other commentors: trolls are like stray cats. Stop feeding them. Should you engage with them, please follow the above stated things. I won't stand for bullying of any sort.</p><p>That aside, thank you all again for reading and sticking around for the journey. See you on the next fic!!♥️♥️💖</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721084">Killer</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RoseByAnyOtherName/pseuds/1RoseByAnyOtherName">1RoseByAnyOtherName</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>